The present invention relates to improvements in bicycle support stands of the type disclosed in U.K. Pat. No. 742,025, for supporting individual bicycles in an upright position by engagement with the wheel of the bicycle. Such bicycle support stands include a generally horizontal base frame having two elongated bars attached at their ends to cross frame members, with the bars extending between the cross frame members and spaced apart a distance to receive a tire at the lower portion of a bicycle wheel therebetween, and an arched member attached at opposite ends to the ends of each bar to extend upwardly therefrom in the plane of the bar for engagement with the bicycle wheel at a level above the bars. Bicycle stands of this type have also been made with rollers on the ends of the cross frame members, for supporting the stand and the bicycle thereon for movement along a path generally paralleling the elongated bars. Such bicycle support stands are not entirely satisfactory in that the arched members can engage and sometimes damage the wheel spokes. Moreover, the arched members can interfere with the derailleur gear of the bicycle.